


Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Nightmares, derek calls stiles pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Derek leaning over Stiles while he sleeps and Stiles waking up and hitting heads with Derek. </p><p>Hope you like <br/>Xx T</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Derek leaning over Stiles while he sleeps and Stiles waking up and hitting heads with Derek. 
> 
> Hope you like   
> Xx T

He knows Stiles is exhausted, they've been fighting faries the last three nights and Stiles had had an econ paper due this morning. College wasn't easy on him, especially with all this shit going on. So yes, Derek knows Stiles is extremely exhausted but that doesn't make it less awkward that Stiles is currently asleep on his lap.   
He had started dosing off over his laptop awhile ago, his head wavering before settling on Derek's shoulder. Derek had tensed, and expected Stiles to move, but he was knocked out. Derek let his shoulders relax and tried to focus on the TV instead of Stiles' breath puffing on his neck. 

He's just finished an episode of The Real World, it's addicting okay, when Stiles turns completely on his side, so his neck isn't at an awkward position, and the turn of his body causes Stiles to slip off his shoulder and slides into Derek's lap. He considers moving him, because this is quite weird, but Stiles curls into fetal position, shoving his hands between his thighs, and he's starting to drool on Derek's leg. 

Stiles' starts mumbling a few moments later, and Derek leans over him, watching his face. He still looks asleep, and his heartbeat is still steady, he just keeps muttering to himself. Derek can't make out what he's saying, his lips barely moving. Derek decides to ignore it for now, and rubs Stiles' back, hoping that will soothe him back to a deep sleep. He doesn't want to wake him up, he wants him to get as much sleep as possible before his classes tomorrow. 

Before Derek even knows he's asleep, he's being woken up. His neck hurts from being held at an awkward angle for so long, and Stiles' is thrashing and sweating in his lap. He's whimpering and Derek can only make out "Mom" from his cries.   
"Stiles-" Derek mutters, voice thick with sleep. "Stiles?" He asks again, leaning over him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Stiles doesn't respond except letting out a soft cry and Derek shakes him, not willing to watch this one more second.   
"Stiles, pup, wake up. Wake up Stiles, it's just a dream. Wake up!" He offers one more harsh shake and Stiles shoots up, smacking his head into Derek's.   
"Shit." Derek curses, reeling back.   
"Fuck." Stiles rubs his head, "What happened?"   
"You were having a nightmare." 

Stiles shivers and wraps his arms around himself,   
"That happens a lot."   
Derek nods,   
"Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, just, tired. I need to go home."   
Derek wraps his arms around Stiles' waist,   
"You can stay, if you want I mean."   
"No, I really better-" Stiles yawns and covers his mouth.   
"You're not going anywhere. It's too late and you'll fall asleep at the wheel. You can take my bed."   
"Im not kicking you out of your bed." Stiles says with a yawn, head falling onto Derek's shoulder. 

"Well then sleep with me, I'll bring you home in the morning."   
Stiles mumbles against Derek's shoulder and Derek can already hear his heartbeat mellowing out. He shuts off the TV and hoists Stiles up, wrapping his legs around his waist and heads to his bedroom,   
"Come on pup, let's get some sleep."


End file.
